Varric Tethras
} |name = Varric |image = Varric.jpg |specialization = Marksman |quests = |gender = Male |class = Rogue |title = |race = Dwarf |family = Bartrand (Brother) |voice = Brian Bloom |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Varric is a dwarf who has encountered Hawke in Dragon Age II. He narrates part of the story, such as how Hawke escaped from Lothering, while being interrogated by Cassandra, who is trying to find out how the world came to the brink of war. Game FAQ forums Background His family was part of the merchant caste before they left for the surface and Varric was born in Kirkwall. He is a merchant prince among the surface dwarves.Mary Kirby BioWare forums Varric comes from House Tethras and is a rogue. He is the youngest son of the Tethras family while his older brother is the head and runs the family business. On the outside, he is seen as the idle younger brother who spends his time in taverns telling wild stories while people buy him drinks. His real job is to maintain a "spy network" with contacts to deal with various troubles that come along with being in a family that is part of the Dwarven Merchant Guild.Mary Kirby - BioWare Forums Though he can be flirted with, he is not a romancable companion. Signature weapon Varric has a signature crossbow named Bianca. Bianca has a carved wood stock and brass embellishments, as well as a retractable bayonet that slides out of a slot in the front.Mary Kirby As such, Varric is the only companion who cannot equip different weapons. When asked about the story behind how Bianca earned her name he says that it involves a girl and a promise and that it is the one story that he can never tell. Apparently this story was also put to song, the lyrics of which can never be sung, but he happily hums the tune during battle. If Hawke lets Varric keep the Lyrium Shard during the later's companion quest Haunted, Varric will use the shard to upgrade Bianca with three more rune slots, however his armor will change its name to "Varric's Armored Leather Duster" and lose all of its rune slots. On the other hand, if you give the shard to Sandal, not only will Varric feel a little dizzy showing that he can not master the shard in reality, but also the boy will turn the shard into a Primeval Lyrium Rune, increasing the attack speed. Involvement Fate Armor In Dragon Age II, You cannot change what armor your Companions wear, but you can upgrade them. Varric's armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in Dragon Age 2. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Varric's armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Varric's armor upgrades can be found in the following locations: * Act 1: Inscribed Leather Harness (Apparel Shop, Lowtown) * Act 2: Coat Lining with Concealed Pockets (Shady Merchandise, Docks. After you have been on the expedition to the deep roads) (+72 Attack) * Act 2: Silverite-Reinforced Buckles (Personal quest Family Matter) * Act 3: Drakeskin Leg Straps (Import bonus quest Finding Nathaniel) Talent Trees *Bianca *Sabotage *Subterfuge *Specialist *Scoundrel *Marksman (specialization) Quotes *"I've had gentler invitations". (After some Seekers bring him to be questioned by Cassandra) *"So, you want to know about the champion, what makes you think I know the truth?"(To Cassandra) *"Let me guess - your precious Chantry is in ruins and put the entire world on the brink of war, and you need the one person who can help you put it back together".(After Cassandra talks back from his previous statement) *"I know everyone in this city. Well, everyone worth knowing". (To Hawke) *"There's a lesson to be learned here: messing with us is suicidal." (After a fight) *"Remind me never to get on our bad side. Seems to be... unhealthy." (After a fight) *"Bianca you Minx! That was Beautiful!" (After a fight) *"Grab something sharp and pointy, we've got company!" (Beginning of a fight) *"Dear Varric, please learn to parry. Love, your innards." (After falling in battle) *"We dwarves are attracted to shiny objects. Kind of like Magpies, just with business sense".(To Anders) *"There's a recipe to a good hero, Hawke, it's like alchemy. Take one part down to earth, one part selfless nobility, two parts crazy fool, and season liberally with wild falsehoods. Let that percolate through a good audience for a while, and when you're done, you've got your hero".(To Hawke) *"Opinions are like testicles. You kick them hard enough, it doesn't matter how many you've got".(To Fenris) *"Problems, Brother?" (To Bartrand) *"I had a friend who disappeared once. Turned out he was under my bed, drunk..." (Everyone stares) "What?" *"Andraste's sanctified ass! Why would anyone make the ground vertical?" (When climbing Sundermount) *"You're a mage. You must know something about...weird shit." (To Hawke) *"You know, this outdoors thing is growing on me. Like a tumor." (when in an outdoor zone) Dialogue Trivia * Varric's excessive chest hair has become something of a running joke with devs and fans on the BioWare social forum.Varric Tethras: Chest Hair & Dwarven Goodness 3.0 It is also something of a running gag in-game. * If Varric is a rival, he gets more accurate (as a rival, he wants to prove he is better - more accurate); if he is more of a friend, he gives a party - based bonus. More Dragon Age II information from Active Time Babble podcast * Varric's home base will be in the inn known as The Hanged Man. * Varric is one of three characters, Isabela and Flemeth being the other two, known to respond well to sarcastic dialogue options. * Varric is always calling companions by nicknames, calling Merrill "Daisy", Isabela "Rivaini", Bethany "Sunshine", Fenris "Broody", Carver "Junior", Anders "Blondie", and Sebastian "Choir-Boy". He never comes up with one for Aveline, however - a fact she comments on if they are both in the party together. * Though he is not a romance option, he can be flirted with by both female and male Hawkes. * Due to Varric's role in the game's storyline, he is the only companion who cannot have crisis points and leave the group. * It is subtly revealed that Varric uses his spy network to keep watch and help out the other party members. An early companion quest in Act 2 reveals that he keeps the Darktown thugs from attacking Anders's clinic (Anders will question this in a party banter), and inter-party banter with Merrill shows that he pays off the Lowtown gangs to leave her alone if she walks around Lowtown at night. * Varric and Sebastian are the only party members whose armor will never change throughout the story (the others change if romanced and Aveline whose changes in Act II and III). Gallery Varric concept art.jpg|Concept art Varric battle.jpg|In-game screenshot Varric battle2.jpg|In-game screenshot Varric.png|Varric talking to Cassandra Varric and bartrand.png| Varric, Bartrand and companions in the deep roads. Varric011.png| Promotional image References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dwarves Category:Rogues